


Drawing The Last Sword

by StormOfStars



Series: Drawing The Last Sword [1]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama, Emperor - Freeform, Empress - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Pregnancies, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Heirs, House of Alderaan, House of Palpatine, Inpiration From House of Night (Book Series of P.C. Cast & Kristin Cast), Inspiration From Isabel (Spanish TV series), Inspiration From Victoria (British TV series), Medieval-ish, Multi, Mystery, Pregnancy, Romance, Scars / Past Abuse, Sword Fighting, Sword duels, Sword practice, Wars, battles, reylo au, throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormOfStars/pseuds/StormOfStars
Summary: War and destruction comes to a end temporarily when Emperor Sheev Palpatine offers a marriage contract between his granddaughter and the son of Queen Leia Organa of Alderaan. The contract was signed in hopes to end the fighting and help each other rebuild. Twenty years past and the war has not fully ended. The emperor has passed on and a new empress rises along with a new threat that could cause a great war.
Relationships: Ben Skywalker/Rey, Ben Solo/Rey, Ben Solo/Rey Palpatine, Reylo, more to be added soon - Relationship
Series: Drawing The Last Sword [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602547
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Drawing The Last Sword

My never ending nightmares held a warning sign as does the weather on the planet since the day they told me my grandfather was sick. The winter here on Naboo is usually pleasant but these past few months harsh thick red tinted clouds covered up the blue sky during the day and the stars at night. Between the heavy clouds above and the snow piling up against the windows, I felt so claustrophobic in this manor that I have been a prisoner of for so long. I lived in the Empire's retreat home for almost twenty years of my life in Dee'ja Peak. My parents neglected me for parties. They sent me here to be educated by tutors and not long after that they died under mysterious circumstances. I thought being here my life was going to be better but it got worse. My grandfather has full control over the planet and he lives in the royal palace that once housed the kings and queens of Naboo. I tried to escape the manor many times. The closest I came too was Theed which unknowingly to me as a child the royal palace was located there. The Empire guards always found me. My forearms was covered in red scars from switch-stick beatings and so is my back. I try to keep them covered much as possible. Because my grandfather is emperor, the Monarch of Naboo no longer exists. There has not been a king or queen of Naboo since Queen Apailana. A lot of Naboo traditions died off as well and the capital is not as grand as it once was during the time before the Empire's rule. One day, and one day soon, I will be the new ruler. When my grandfather first became emperor, a war broke out across the planet. It did not end until I was born. A marriage contract offer was made by my grandfather to the Royal House of Organa, who took part in the start of the rebellion, to end the war. The House of Organa came from the mountains of Alderaan. My grandfather's army destroyed their land and killed their two rulers leaving a new queen without her palace and army. The contract acted as a peace treaty that did not exactly ended the war but it would stop the fighting and bloodshed. The rebels saw this as a good thing. Both sides could finally sit down and talk which is exactly what they did for a while. Grandfather made their side believe that they was gaining power as a distraction to build his Imperial army stronger so that when things did shift they wouldn't dare to try to strike again nor would they want to break the contract to risk another war. I am now betrothed to the son of the Alderaan queen. I was promise to a man that I didn't choose and have never met.

* * *

A loud knock at her door woke her from her sleep and she quickly jumped out of bed, not caring that she was in her night gown to open the door. Scarlet, Rey's eldest handmaiden curtsy to her.

"M'lady, you have guests at this late hour. It's an official emergency meeting." Scarlet said.

Rey's heart felt like it dropped to her stomach. _Oh no._

She grabbed her dark blue robe and wrapped it around herself. Scarlet walked silently downstairs to the sitting room with her. Rey felt like she did when she was going to her parents funeral.

Scarlet disappeared down another hall when she reached the sitting room. Her grandfather's officials that she met when she was a child, Sir Jornel and Sir Malcolm, was waiting for her. They immediately rose to their feet and bowed to her.

"Sir Jornel, Sir Malcolm, what brings you here this late?" Rey asked as Jornel kissed her hand.

"We come to bring you sad news that your grandfather, Emperor Sheev Palpatine is no longer with us and has ascended to the other world." Sir Jornel said nearly in tears.

Rey felt like crying but it wasn't because she was sad of her grandfather's death. She knew what this meant and what was next for her.

"You are now empress, m'lady." Sir Malcolm said as they both bowed again.

"Long live Empress Kira Rey Palpatine!" They both said at the same time.

Without a word, Rey walked away from the two men. Once she was out of view from them and anyone working in the manor, she started running like she never ran before. She had nowhere to go and her only option was her bedroom. She tried her hardest not to slam the door and she locked it behind her. She ran to her bed and covered her head with her pillows. It took a few moments before everything settled in and she began to cry. She did not wish to be empress. She did not want to be a part of the House of Palpatine. She did not want to marry a man she did not know. She wanted to be free from all of this. How is it fair for your destiny to be already draw out for you by someone else?

Rey screamed and sobbed into her pillow until she fell to sleep. She woke up a few hours later, the morning light poke through the curtains. Her eyelids felt like they was swollen and her throat hurt.

After her bath, Rey's handmaidens entered her bedroom. They was horrified and concerned. She could only imagine what she looked like. They automatically assumed she was grieving and Rey just let them think that. She went to the powder room and Rey wouldn't dare look at herself in the mirror. They got to work on her immediately. They put some kind of clear drops in her eyes, probably to clear up the redness. There was a pot of warm water that had flowers and herbs in it. One of the handmaidens, Sara, dipped two cotton pads in the mixture and placed them over her eyes. She had to hold her head back for five minutes. The floral smell was comforting. After that her eyes did not feel as puffy. They had another warm pot filled with a milky mixture and added two drops of yellow oil that smelled of citrus and began scrubbing her face with it. With all these new steps they are taking in prepping her face, she knew all that crying must had did a number on her skin.

Finally after drying and moisturizing her face, they applied a light facial powder and lined her eyes in black. They smudge it out to create a smokey eye and they stained her lips rose pink with a pen that would last all day. They put her hair up in her mother's family traditional triple bun hairstyle. Her long silk dress was silver with spirals of black flowers sewed into it with tear drop clear jewels. The dress covered most of her skin except the square neckline was lowered. The Naboo grieving necklace was taken from it's black stone jewelry box and placed around her neck. It was ice cold to the touch. It was a simple silver chained necklace with a circle twelve-carat black diamond hanging from it. She wanted to rip it off her neck.

Rey refused breakfast but took a cup of hot jasmine tea in the dining hall as she waited for the Lord of Kaadara. She sipped and watched the snowfall.

"M'lady." A raspy sinister voice said.

Chills ran up her back and arms as she recognized the voice of the Lord of Kaadara. She looked up from her tea at the man she only met a few times. He was very tall, thin, pale and frail looking. His electric blue eyes stood out on his scarred face that seen to many wars. He was her grandfather's right hand man. Snoke made just as much decisions as her grandfather did.

"Lord Snoke, it's been to long." Rey said trying to hide her disgust.

"Yes it has and it's unfortunate it has to be under these circumstances." Snoke said with a slight smirk that made her stomach twist.

"Losing your grandfather is so unfortunate. I am so sorry for your loss. I know this has to be hard for you. The world grieves the loss of a great man who conquered and brought so much to this Empire that he created. I am honored to have serve him. I am also honored that I will be there to help guide your way, empress." Snoke said with a bow.

_The world grieves the loss of a great man? I am sure they are celebrating..._

"Thank you Lord Snoke." That's all Rey could say. She didn't want to risk making any rude remarks but she didn't know how long she would be able to hold her temper.

"We must prepare you for your move to the Theed. The palace is being readied for your arrival and your coronation is in the works for next month. We are also sending for the Prince of Alderaan." Snoke pulled out a stack of papers on the dining table.

"For what?" Rey asked without thinking. _Oops._

Snoke raised one eyebrow. "Of course you two want to get acquainted soon after the coronation."

"I think I would like a chance to use to be a empress first before meeting the prince. There's really no need to rush things." Rey said looking down at her tea.

"No there isn't," Snoke said and she could feel him staring at her, "but he will rule at your side one day. It's good for him to get settled in and start preparing for the future."

Rey looked up at him to meet his gaze. He was literally on the edge of his seat and there was a hint of anger in his eyes. She studied him closely and thought: _To hurry up and marry off the new empress so that she will be distracted so that Snoke could take over._

"I think that is my decision to make. Not yours." Rey said firmly.

"I'm sorry but your grandfather told me to watch over you. There is a marriage contract between you and the prince, and if it's broken we risk another war. Do you want a war?" Snoke said with a dark smile.

_She absolutely did not want a war. The world has suffered so much as it is. No more war. That's what the queens and kings that once ruled Naboo always wanted._

"No but I think the decision should be up to me to send for the Prince of Alderaan. He can prepare for his duties at his home for now. I have other things to focus on." Rey said as she put down her tea cup a little to hard on the table.

"Well the letter is already sent out. You would not able to chase it down in time. He will be coming to Naboo in a few months. You will get use to the idea. Now there is much to do starting by signing these documents. Official empress work starts for you this morning." He said picking up the stack and placing them in front of her.

Rey took a deep breath and got to work. She knew there had to be a lot of changes. If she was forced to rule, she wanted to bring back the old ways of Naboo and rebuilding all the cities that her grandfather destroyed. Especially Alderaan. But first thing's first, she needed to put Lord of Kaadara in his place or otherwise she will have to find away to release him from his position.


End file.
